


Melhores sonhos de sempre

by JoaoGCNCarrapa



Category: Sonhos - Fandom
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoaoGCNCarrapa/pseuds/JoaoGCNCarrapa





	Melhores sonhos de sempre

1 de 2

Num longo túnel, curvando à esquerda  
Procurando a saída à luz das tochas  
Logo sumimos os dois, mas sem perda  
Livrámo-nos destas evasivas chochas

Reapareci sozinho numa gigante sala  
Segura por inúmeras colunas à volta  
Decoradas com rubi, topázio e opala  
Palácio para um príncipe sem escolta

Entre as colunas uma vista aberta  
Para um oceano infinito e sereno  
Céu límpido, paz que desconserta  
Ilha magnífica, paraíso terreno

No centro está uma grande coluna  
Contornando-a vejo no seu interior  
Uma grande e incalculável fortuna  
Oito baús com gemas e ouro superior

De volta ao túnel com poucas luzes  
Nós os dois não encontrando saída  
Abraçamo-nos e beijámo-nos 2 vezes  
Uma paixão entre os dois contraída

2 de 2

Uma piscina larga, profunda, circular  
Contida num muro de pedra, qual torre  
No centro uma ilha muito particular  
Onde a mais incrível presença decorre

Ela no meio, uma amiga de cada lado  
Três princesas com coroas de flores  
Acenando as 3 com sorriso delicado  
Panorama com detalhes multicolores

Com um braço segurei-me a uma das colunas  
Com o outro acenei-lhes vivamente de volta  
Salto, mergulho até ao fundo, sem lacunas  
Com meio-ar (para não afogar), alma solta

Ela veio, então, graciosamente ter comigo  
Descendo, qual princesa-sereia admirada  
Pela minha técnica, pelo que eu consigo  
Da ilha de onde ela estava, esgueirada


End file.
